Joe Jackson
Joe Jackson (born David Ian Jackson in Romford , December 11 1954 ) is a British musician. Content [ hide ] *1 Biography *2 Discography *3 Charts **3.1 Albums **3.2 Singles **3.3 Radio 2 Top 2000 *4 External links Biography [ edit ] Jackson started at a young age violin playing, but quickly switched to the piano . From his 16th he regularly gigs in bars and he got a scholarship to the Royal Academy of Music in London . But the prospect of a serious composer to be pulled out to him and he stepped into the pop scene with his band Arms and Legs . The band split after two unsuccessful singles apart. He then played for a time in theaters and recorded some demos. In 1978 he signed a contract with Stiff Records . Almost immediately, the album Look Sharp! incorporated and in 1978 released. Follow right after the albums I'm the man in 1979 and Beat Crazy in 1980 . The Joe Jackson Band was very successful and toured a lot. But the band fell apart and Joe took a step back from the world of pop and rock, and recorded an album full of old jazz and swing numbers. After he moved to New York, he played with the idea to create without the use of a guitar. A "pop album" Everyone thought he was crazy. Previously, the guitar was the instrument of the pop / rock. His album Night and Day is a great success (1982). It's about living in New York (later he will do this again with Night and Day 2 ). The album gives a good picture of the various musical styles from the multicultural society of the Big Apple . Increasingly Joe Jackson is trying more to go. Classical and symphonic side Symphony No.. 1 is an attempt by Jackson to create. an instrumental album Previously he tried this already classic album Willpower . This was not a success. He also previously combined with light classical music as the albums Night Music (1994) and Heaven and Hell(1999). The latter seemed the most appreciated by the audience. Symphony No.. 1 was awarded a Grammy Award for Best Pop Instrumental Album. Indeed, one as successful as famous musicians like guitarist Steve Vai is to cooperate. Vai worked on this album because Jackson had written that did not seem to be feasible. A guitar It was a challenge to still perform. This composition for Vai Jackson himself does not play guitar and actually has nothing to do with the instrument, as evidenced by his statement for the album Night and Day "What do you mean you can not" make pop album without the use of a guitar "is of course that '. Joe Jackson succeeded with Symphony No.. 1 also to be formed. into four pieces of a whole The album does have the classic form of four parts, but this symphony is distinguished from other symphonies by the implementation. As Jackson himself says in the liner notes: "on the eve of the 21st century, a piece All which was symphonic in structure surely did not have to be written for a 19th-century orchestra to Qualify as a symphony." In 2003, the Jackson band comes together again after years and takes the CD Volume 4 on (it is the fourth album of the band Joe Jackson in this formation), followed by a world tour. The album Afterlife created during this tour. The album Afterlife in the Netherlands two versions on the market, the international version, but also focused on the Dutch market version, which a large part of the concert in the Heineken Music Hall on May 30, 2003 has been added. To the chagrin of Jackson is the bulk of his extensive catalog is no longer available. We're talking about the part that he has recorded for A & M. Bought by Polygram (Dutch group) and later in the hands of Universal. In particular, this company has a flood of "compilations / Greatest Hits" was released, including songs that Jackson never wanted to have on CD. Eg The harder they come , a number of Jimmy Cliff . The album Mike's Murder is released on LP (1983), however, never officially on CD. In a compilation made especially for V & D this album there as "bonus CD" at. In 2005, Jackson gave a series of concerts in the United States and Europe, including two in the new Carré in Amsterdam. Along with string quartet Ethel and the singer / producer / composer Todd Rundgren . Each of the participants had their own set, after which collectively came back for an encore. New in this series of performances was thus that Joe Jackson played a solo set. During these performances he played include a new, unreleased song, Citizen Sane called. In 2006, then a new series of concerts under the name of Joe Jackson Trio , which Jackson and his old mates Graham Maby and Dave Houghton re going touring. U.S. and Europe In the spring of 2007 the trio made a number of small venues in the Netherlands. The aforementioned Citizen Sane (but now trio format) and some other new songs were played during this tour. Also, the older, unpublished Drunk Song that Jackson had played during the "Just For The Hell Of It" sessions, once in 1999, experienced a revival during this tour. Jackson is in the autumn of 2007 the trio entered the studio to record a new album, Rain , released in early 2008. Although Jackson often confident and calm happens is he often insecure and shy, and he often does not know whether the audience is really so excited. The story that Jackson concert (or even several concerts) has broken down because the public was not quiet enough. Go In 2012, the CD appears The Duke , which Jackson songs from Duke Ellington interprets. This release will be followed by a European tour, where "The Bigger Band" (with Regina Carter) will play three times in the Netherlands. He has in the past mixed in the anti-smoking debate, as an opponent of the ban on smoking. Discography [ edit ] Charts [ edit ] Albums [ edit ] Singles [ edit ] Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Category:1954 births